The Nightmare Inside Me
by Charlie Renold
Summary: "The Nightmare Inside Me" is a vent story I created, depicting my feelings about life and other things at the current moment in the form of Nightclaw, my OC Nightfury dragon, and his thoughts and reactions in a first-person sense. I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Very dark. The blackness immediately met with my eyes the second they were opened, the cool touch from the ground spreading against my tossed over body. I wouldn't see anything, but could feel everything. The aching in my bones, the pain in my muscles, the harshness sting from my lungs as I inhaled. I couldn't remember any of the events that had happened prior to this event. What was I doing here in this place? In fact, what is this place in general? There was nothing that was giving a clear indication of what the mysterious area possessed, and unless I stood up, it would remain that way. Having to force my head upwards was a giant pain in the neck, literally. The burning sensation had me grunt out a painful growl as I quickly threw myself up onto my paws, to prevent it from continuing.

The pain lingered on even after I had risen to my feet. Having to hold my head low, I fought against the aches by breathing in deeply and exhaling softly. Each packet of air that transferred throughout my body were like knifes scratching around at my insides. I would only cringe as I breathed, hoping the agony would fade soon. After moments that felt like hours, the pain had subsided enough for me to have lifted up my head and examine the premises more closely.

From there, I had realized something; I couldn't see anything, because there was nothing to see. The void area of space that I was currently standing in was the only evidence that answered my question. There was nothing but black. The entire area seemed to be a pointless spot in an unknown place. No colours, buildings or bushes. No trees, grass, or sun. No sky either, for that matter. As if the entire world was deleted, there was nothing there. Nothing but myself.

Glancing down to gather my thoughts, I noticed the flooring I was standing upon. Air. There was no floor, yet there was a surface. Was it invisible? Was the air so dense, it was keeping me upright? Or perhaps, I was falling so quickly it felt as if there was nothing there to experience? I shook my head once. If anything was to be concerned about, it was not how I was "standing in thin air". It was why I was in an area that supposedly allowed you to do so.

Beginning my long journey forward, I began to take steps. One step turn into two, which multiplied into four. Eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four. I continued to tread on for what seemed to be an eternity. Nothing new came up into my view besides more black, as if I wasn't even moving and was only accomplishing the task of walking in place. Now, I became desperate. I started to pick up the pace. From a walk to a trod, followed by a run, then a full sprint in the same direction. With my heart full of failing determination, I only pushed myself further into my poor reassurance that I would run into a spot of colour if I ran fast enough. If I ran far enough. Hours flew by, and the same scenario replayed. Nothing but black. The echo from my footsteps hitting on top of the invisible pavement began to drive me towards the point of insanity. Stopping to catch my breath, I roared out in absolute confusion and desperation. "Where the heck am I!?"

Everywhere I turned, I saw only the same thing. I felt helpless. Worthless. Lost. I was beginning to slowly lose my mind. I only saw black, with my eyes opened or shut. Was this what I was forever cursed to? A random purgatory state of inky blackness without any remembrance on how I got there? There was no way out... No way out...


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was beginning to break down. Time flowed by as slow as it did fast. It dragged on, yet zoomed by. In fact, what was time at this point? What was anything? Was I going insane? Most likely, as I couldn't even blink without cringing or giving out a crazed chuckle. The only thought evident in my head was that of hopelessness, to the point where I was babbling against my will.

"Never will escape... Heh! Never will escape! I'm trapped here... T-trapped here! He-Hah! Hah ahah!"

My body gave in to the melodic sounds of my footsteps as I mumbled, continuing to shiver slightly from the constant change of temperature within my body. It fluctuated from freezing cold to boiling hot. There wasn't a clear consistency, which made the insanity even harder to resist. "W-what is this place? Where am I?"

As I mindlessly twirled around in circles, my ears were finally blessed with an entirely different sound than the constant thumps from my paws. "Do you not know?" A voice called out.

Stopping for a moment, my eyes caught onto something that seemed to stand out amid the bold background. It appeared to be a figure, sitting a few metres away from my position. It stared at me, examining my previous spinning before I noticed his presence. After it was spotted, the creature began to softly step in my direction, close enough to scan his body more precisely. His ears were long and floppy, identical to mine in every way. His eyes shone like emeralds, as his dark grey body drew the outline of his hide, light enough to distinguish, and the lighter grey marks revealing himself more. In the middle of his forehead, was a peculiar marking similar to mine, as the scars on his front paws-

It then hit me. The triangle mark on his forehead that matched his eyes' colour, the markings on his front paws, the lighter body marks. This being was similar to me in every way. Because, he _was_ me.

I only glared at him in disbelief. "W-who are you?"

"I am you." He responded with a chuckle, my voice flowing from his vocal cords.

"No, you're not. You can't be..." My eyes noticed his. "... Because you don't have a scar over your eye!"

The clone tilted his head towards me. "Hmm? You don't either."

"Of course I do, what are you talking abou-"

"I don't see any scar. Do you?" He asked with a taunting flair in his voice as he motioned me to look down. Doing so, I could immediately see my reflection in the invisible floor, and saw to my surprise...

"My scar, is gone? How is that possible?" My head peered back up to the doppelganger now giving me a sly smirk. "What is this place? A better question would be, how did I even get here in the first place? Who are you?!" My voice began to rise with each question until it was expelled as a yell. "I demand to hear an answer, now!"

The fury just continued to stare at me, with the same grin on his face. "I don't understand why you're getting so flustered, there's no need to scream at me. I mean, at yourself."

I was beginning to lose my patience. I only approached with a snarl. "I'm not going to take any of these mind games lightly, so I suggest you tell me where I am, or so help me Thor, I will-"

"Aw, look at that. You're getting upset. Isn't that adorable?" His face never changed, and his position was never altered. He stood there, smiling at me...

With the now known realization that he wouldn't budge to this attitude, I resorted to softer measures. "Look, I am confused, and going insane... I just want to know where I am.. Please, help me.."

The look-alike glanced at me, a small change of a surprised expression on his face as he arched a scaly eyebrow. "Alright, I'll tell you everything you need to know..."

With that, the entire world began to shake slightly, then increased into a more violent rumble. The once pure black landscape began to "peel" away, revealing more details and small textures as it began shaping the new area. Dead dark trees surrounded us, no leaves on their naked bodies. The flooring was transformed into a light green, the colour slowly beginning to fade away into a pile of crunchy grass. The spring that used to be lively and full of uncontaminated water had dried up, mould and other types of plants covering it's surface. The moon was drawn in next, with it's bright red shine illuminating the darker, bloody red sky. A sharp breeze suddenly rolled through, blowing me off balance slightly as he remained perfectly still. Now in shock, I turned my head to him as he spoke out.

"Now, what would you like to discuss?


	3. Chapter 3

A chill surrounded us as I adjusted to the new darkened surroundings. This place, it seemed familiar... Yet, I couldn't put my claw on it. The memories were all a fog. Not one thought was perfectly clear in my mind, and all thoughts were clouded up one way or another. Oh, no. It wasn't just my thoughts. It was also the place I was standing in. The air wafted small patches of fog, decreasing my range of vision.

"Well," He snapped out, bringing my focus back. "Where do we begin? Let it all out..."

The amount of confusion that once laid heavily on my soul was beginning to magnify as I continued to examine the "room". The thick air made it difficult to breathe as the seconds slowed down to snail's speed. Things were already happening too quick for me to comprehend, so to have the entire earth altered in a matter of seconds was mind-blowing. Even still, something remained in my subconscious as suspicious about this place, about the attitude that "myself" possessed. How was he so calm in a crazed environment such as this? Why was he so open to aid me? To assist me with this sudden issue? Also, that smirk was entirely uninviting. It gave me a small chill down my scales as his dilated pupils stared me down, flashing his top row of sharp teeth.

Before I could continue the thinking process I was deeply delved into, a sharp blast of air blew me back on topic. I couldn't remain quiet anymore, lest he grow suspicious himself, questioning my own sanity. I hesitantly agreed to his request of striking a conversation with an exhale, submitting myself to his answers. "Alright... On one condition, however."

The acquaintance chuckled. "What might that be, then?"

"Any questions I ask of you, you answer for me. Deal?"

"Hm... Sounds fair." He responded with a sly smirk.

Judging his reaction, I was certain that he would fib about a few questions, perhaps even all of them. I couldn't be entirely sure that every answer would be truthful, so I would have to limit the questions unless possible to trick him into revealing a right response. The only question now was, how? How would I be entirely sure that every word was the honest truth?

After reviewing everything from within my own conscious, I finally began my small explanation of what I was experiencing...

"Where do I begin?" I started off. " I've gone through many trials during my time that has drastically altered my thinking... The way I felt a little while back was the same as I sometimes feel."

"Alone?" He chimed out.

With a quick pause in surprise, I nodded in agreement. "Yes, but not necessarily alone. I have many friends that support me, which I'm happy to say. However, it's the actions that have me feeling more lost..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Noticing the wide Cheshire-like grin upon his muzzle, I deciphered that he already knew, but was nudging me to explain it in my own tongue. Nevertheless, I proceeded to answer. "With the amount that I've gone through, I would expect to have something better than I already do. There are people out there that have it alot better, and they didn't go through barely anything as trifulling as me..."

"So, you wish you had what they have, and feel deserving for it due to everything you've experienced?"

"In a bold sense, yes..." I said, chuckling lowly. "Seems a little greedy and self-centered when you think of it that way, though... However, that's what makes me so lost."

"So, you're jealous of them?"

With a shameful nod, I agreed.

"Interesting... Why do you act so nice to them, then?"

My eyes quickly jumped up to his, noticing his turn in action. "Because, they're my friends, and deserve everything they've received. Why else would I not? Besides, I don't take out the bitterness from my problems on other people, especially my friends."

"But don't they not deserve it? If they didn't go through everything you have, then it's clear that they're less designated to have them. You should."

In a way, I agreed. But in another, I didn't. "Just because they never went through what I did, doesn't make them any less eligible for it. We all go through trials, and it depends on how it is for all of us."

"Some don't deserve it though, and you know that... They do nothing, and get everything... You know there are those that are like that."

Unfortunately, I couldn't deny that. There were some that I knew, having much more than needed. It made me jealous how they could be the worst, and get the best. Why?... Why did that happen? Suddenly, a quick pain jolted into my head, causing me to wince, and jerk my head to the sides. My paws dug into the floor slightly, crouching down to stop the trembling ache. "What's happening?!"

Looking up, I saw a devilish smile appear on the fury's face. "Aah, there it is... Your stress and feelings are beginning to show." Looking back down, I noticed a puddle of red liquid forming around my paws, followed by a reoccurring drip from my vision. My paws smeared it along the invisible floor, leaving a red colour as I stared into my dimly visible reflection. I now saw a freshly opened gash along my eye, dripping out small packets of blood. Glancing back up at him, a very similar mark now appeared on his face as he approached with his chest puffed out, black blood running out rather than the original red. I knew something was wrong. My instincts were raised up, and my caution was on red alert.

"Now," He stated with an even deeper laugh. "Let me see if I can explain this correctly..." His voice continued to lower into an unmentionable and unreachable octave, with a gargle in his voice as like a demons. I began to back away into the infinitely spaced area, a look on fear now sprayed on my face with the colour of red.

"You wish you had everything everyone else has, because you deserve such. Nothing that is happening to you should, because you're perfect."

He was beginning to twist my words into his own, but were still correct in a sense while phrased that way. I studded for a chance to rebound. "W-well-"

"You feel as if you have no one to truly help, although everyone else is there to support you?"

"That's not true-"

"Not even the ones close to you will give you support? Your fury parents didn't appreciate you like you wished for them to, did they?"

The scar over my eye began to grow to it's previous size. "N-no!-"

"How about friends? They give you support, but all the possessions they have forces you to think over that, doesn't it?"

"Never would it-"

"You want to have what they have? Then take it! Take it from them!"

"Why would I ever do that!?"

"Because you deserve it! You know you do! Why should get what you clearly need!? All the privileges and special rights! They get everything you don't! Take it! Kill them for it!" His pupils now shifted into a bloody red as his fangs extended out fully.

"N-no! Never! I would never do that!"

He began to snarl out in vicious hisses. "Yes, you would! And you want to! You've always wanted to!"

"You don't know what I've wanted! How can you be so sure!?"

"Because, I'm the cause for your suffering!" He blurted out in the heat of the moment. My eyes widened greatly. He had just answered a question on accident. He was-

Unable to finish my thought, I was suddenly flung across the bare plain, knocked back from his tail slamming against my side. With a thud, I began to skid along the floor before crash-stopping against the trees. My insides screeched out in pain as my muzzle yelped out in agony. Attempting to stand back up, my attempts were foiled by his paw that pressed deeply into my neck, claws cutting through my hide. I was left motionless, watching in despair as his chamber began to fill with gas, unable to fill my own due to the prevention of air. "W-who, are you...?" I questioned in a wheeze.

"Your worst nightmare."

With a spark, a giant laser of fire shot in my direction, making direct contact with my upper portion of my body. His paw lifted up from my neck, the pressure from the blast keeping me down by itself. The once stern trees were beginning to grow flimsy, as if I was pushing against paper. With a final exhale, the fury slammed enough power against my body, breaking me through the trees and-

The floor? Gravity dramatically began to take it's toll, pulling me through a "film" that held the fake environment in place that was created around us. Down I fell into a dark abyss, watching the floating fury stare down at my tumbling body until he was too small to be recognized, and out of sight. In that quick moment of time, I felt peace and extreme angst. The only words that remained in my head as I endlessly fell were the ones spoken by the newly accounted fiend.

"Take it from them... Kill them for it... You deserve it more than they do..."

"You deserve it more than they do..."

"You deserve it..."


	4. Chapter 4

The endless pit seemed to stretch with my plummeting person as I continued to descend. My eyes were narrowed, body curled up slightly from the knock-back However, the falling wasn't terrifying. It felt amazing, calming, soothing. The pain I had recently endured through from the blast that had left a small scorch mark along my muzzle, seemed to fade and disappear from existence .. The aches from within myself also died down to a numbing feeling. It felt great. It felt... right.

However, due to the sudden relaxation from the enormously wholesome skydive, I was able to fully access the mental state of logic. With the specific circumstances taken into play, being knocked down a seemingly endless abyss probably shouldn't have been the most comforting of thoughts. But then again, why was it? Why did I feel so at ease, and my wounds and pains stopping during this situation? It was much better than forcing myself to deal with the agony. I wish I could just float forever... If there was a way for me to prolong this feeling I would immediately. It was much more satisfying than the event I had experienced a while back. How could I continue this feeling forever? Oh, how I wished I could...

Unfortunately, despite the comfortable sensation it produced, I had to acknowledge the danger I was in. To have this feeling run for eternity would forever trap me into a state of free-falling down an infinitely running shaft of black and depressing air. It didn't feel bad at first, but it was, and I couldn't allow it to drawl on. I had to go back to the original state I was in. The state of pain, the state of violence, the state of fear... Being offered the relaxing fall first, I couldn't help but hesitate. To have been recently beaten up, but then offered an escape of true comfort and tranquility after realising you had to return to that horrible place definitely would make it difficult for anyone.

However, nothing would move forward without the effort placed into making it change. Using the darkened room as a projector for my thoughts, I began to focus on the past event. The arrival to this harsh place. The determination I had to find change. The constant effort I placed within myself to find the difference.

**The failure it produced.**

I used the wind's upward momentum to my advantage as I tilted my head slightly, shaking the thoughts out from my mind. No, that's wrong thinking. I cannot think in that manner. Yes, it might have failed in the process of attempts, but even still, it was better to know the answer by experimentation than to stand lost with nothing but assumptions to fall upon. I allowed my head to fall limp, the velocity keeping it upright as I tumbled softly.

So, what was the correct response to everything I was going through? Everything I had gone through? How would I excess the situation and seek a positive answer to the questions that bogged so heavily within my head? Was there any hope?

As my mind continued to ponder intensely at each curious remark that never seemed to progress, my eyes softly glanced down at the drop-zone underneath my flank. A small, red dot began to increase in size, expanding into my vision. The landmark looked familiar in a way...

It hit me. I opened my mouth and gasped for air, the torrent of oxygen inflating my lungs automatically. It was where it all began! The blood smear! I was about-

Thud! Before my mind was able to hook the pieces together, I was greeted with a horrible reawakening. My body reacquainted itself itself with the flooring as it connected with the pavement. The area rumbled from my mass as a sonic boom echoed through the premises. My side was the first to connect, following my head and limbs in a very close second.

If the impact wasn't enough to startle me, there was one more point that it had to make known; the return of the traumatizing agony. Like an electric shock, the once dimmed sense of peace transformed into a pure paralyzing state. It raged throughout my system, intensifying the amount of hurt it produced. It hurt twice as much. No, it was much worse, to the point where it was barely comprehensible. All feeling in myself was gone, to the point where the pain began to draw me into a tired state. My eyes closed slightly, only to reopen as I kept myself awake.

Inhale, exhale... My chest inflated constantly to catch my breath from the dive, attempting to kill the pain enough for the ability of movement to be hoisted back upon me. However, I was completely handicapped on the ground, staring up in regret. As I blinked slowly along with each heartbeat that only brought more agony, I heard a voice call out from the shadows. A deep, demonic type of voice. I could tell who it was, just from the chills that reappeared on my scales from the tone. It was him.

Within a few seconds, he landed within a few metres of my position, proving my assumption to be correct. However, there was something different about his appearance... His own scar continued to dribble spots of black blood as it ran over his muzzle, quickly scooped up from his tongue and against his massive fangs. All markings were now changed into a violent and deep red as they slightly glowed to bring themselves known.

He looked at my position and status before chuckling out loud in his devilish tongue. "It appears that our friend has taken quite the damage during that descent... What's the matter? The fear is eating you up too quickly to react? Wanting to just let it go and lose it?..."

I wasn't going to lay around to this. Using all the strength I had left in my trembling body, I forced myself onto my paws, yelping slightly from the pain of the impact still lingering.

"Oh, what is this? Our little hero has found the courage to stand up for all of this? Don't waste your breath, worthless piece of existence."

With that comment, the systems inside me jolted all at once, regaining to full capacity. I confidently stood on all 4 paws, breathing normally and the pain mostly disappeared. "W-who are you calling 'worthless'?..."

"Hmm? So you might actually have some spunk left within yourself to attempt and redeem the words spoken?"

"Well, I'm standing now, aren't I?..." I responded in a snappy manner, my breath beginning to hasten.

"Mh, very well then..." He agreed with a small grin. "Enough standing around, then..." His diamond crescent began to glow out with the scars over his front paws, indicating his prepared state.

Following with mine, my markings of red and blue shone a bright illuminating light. We both remained motionless, staring into each other's eyes with a diligent glare of hate. This was the time for me to truly overcome him. I knew who he was now... He was my fears. My pains. My torment. He was the cause for everything I was feeling. Why I felt so lost. Worthless. Why everything seemed to never go my way. He was the enemy, and he had to be disposed of.

After a small silence of preparation, he opened his mouth to speak. "So, shall we stop standing around and begin our discussion?"

Taking the request lightly, I only smirked in his direction, my heart full of the returning confidence.

"Lets."


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Time. It was irrelevant, seeming to coast to a stop as we glared into our eyes. The air was now thick and dense, forcing me to inhale deep amounts of oxygen while my heartbeat started to accelerate. Within my mind, the strategies were beginning to form. He was already me incarnate, so he had to know everything I did already. I would have to trick him, not only physically, but mentally as well. How would that be possible? He had already blasted me down an endless ways back to the starting point of our first encounter, so to face him in a battle was probably not the brightest idea that anyone could of come up with. However, it was the only one that was present. What else was there to do? Rot forever in this barren wasteland of empty space? I would rather swallow eels whole. During this entire period, my eyes were never taken off of my new target, my own reflection staring right back at me.

"Before we begin, why don't we introduce ourselves a little bit more?" The clone said with a wicked grin, now full of razors.

"You don't have to go into much detail." I responded. "I already know plenty about you."

"Oh you do, you say? Then tell me, and prove to me your wisdom."

"You're me."

"Well, aren't you bright!" He responded sarcastically.

"I'm not finished yet." I broke through his words with a snap of my jaw. "You're my dark side... My fears and worries that have built up in order to take over and destroy my very life and way of existence... You're my shadow, the evil part within me that has been produced from my sorrows to cause me pain."

At this point, the shadow began to look towards me with a face of surprise.

"You are nothing but a made-up figment of my imagination that has constantly grounded my bones into the dirt with your hateful remembrances of horrible past events. You are me. A me that doesn't deserve to exist anymore..."

The shadow grew silent, his face plastered with a look of total shock. Without any cloak to hide behind, he was found out, and now unable to continue the charade of deceit. His head was then lowered to the ground, staring into the bottomless pit. However, something remained unsettling... He began to smirk, then chuckle... Which shifted to a laugh... Until his head was picked up fully, transformed into an all-out cackle. My blood grew cold. I didn't defeat him just yet. In fact, it was far from over.

"Oh, how cute! You actually figured out things on your own. Look at you, retard detective. Feeling somewhat brave now, that you might have a small chance of staying alive?... You believe that your probability has now skyrocketed, because you somehow managed to pull the pieces together? You actually think there is now a way to win!?"

Like a flash of lightning, the blur from in front of my eyes now shifted into his body, his claw stretched back in front of me as his voice echoed with the wind created by his momentum.

**"Think again."**

His sharp daggers, now slightly charged, ripped through small bits along my cheek as his paw swatted in my direction, knocking me backwards with good force. I quickly rebounded back onto my feet after tumbling a couple metres, my furious heart pumping large quantities of revenge and anger. This was the moment where I had to stand up for myself. This was it. Without another second wasted in thought, he returned the first blow with a second towards my head, but I swiftly dodged under it and swiped my paw at a vulnerable spot.

Miss! Already knowing my tactic, he leaped his paws into the air, stomping for my now crouched body. I spun around, dodging both his paws and attacking with a swipe of my tail, but to no avail. Now, he used his wings to his advantage, hovering slightly before swooping backwards a few metres to rethink a quick plan. Reacting to the moment, the small red markings along my forepaws began to glow gently, as the rest of the greyed out markings followed in colour. With a quick inhale, gas filled up my chambers as I released a blast of fire towards the semi-expecting victim. He averted through the blast, chuckling lowly.

"Oh? Now we are involving magic? He snarled. "Fine by me..." The two markings along his body, weren't coloured like mine anymore... Instead, his entire shape and form had transformed into a blackened figure when he had landed, his markings now a dark purple colour. They illuminated as his mouth opened wide for a blast of his own. Exhaling, a large purple ray expelled from the shadow, darkness bolts swirling around the missile. Unfortunately, it was too big to dodge, causing me to, once again, become a rag-doll as I was now shot into the air. Luckily, my wings were unharmed as I was able to extend them fully and flap myself upright.

Using the airborne ability to my advantage, I decided to try another tactic: Freezing him still. The colours alternated, all markings along my body now matching to the blue along my other forepaws. The same gas chamber opened and filled my insides, as a cold ice blast rocketed towards my doppelganger. Already caught up with the program, he found it intimidatingly easy to dodge from the first one. I took no mercy. The mark shone brighter, now shooting each bolt in a smaller form, but with a faster rapid fire. As I found that he could also sweep through those with ease, I remembered the advantage I was currently involving. Following his body, I dived towards his person, releasing a quick turret of five or six blasts before curving back into the air for a sudden U-turn back for another attack. I used my speed and agility to my advantage, flashing around from all different directions. After finally stopping for a moment to determine the result, he... Had disappeared? Where did he go? How could you vanish from an area so difficult to escape from? My ears were now on high alert, listening closely for any sign of movement... A sound...

The period seemed to progress as I constantly scanned the area. _"There isn't any way that he could of disappeared so quickly... Especially from here."_ I thought to myself, still looking around. Suddenly, there was a pause. I held very still, not moving a single muscle. Not even flinching. My body was frozen in place, silencing my breathing. Listening, I could depict a very faint voice...

_"Think again..."_

My eyes widened. He could hear my thoughts!? Scurrying to put the pieces together, I came to the conclusion that-

I quickly flapped my left wing with a sharp thrust, twisting my airborne body around in just enough time to prepare for the impact of the oncoming projectile. However, I was not prepared for the amount of friction and momentum we both produced as he continued to push forward, my body unable to flip backwards off of him from the G-forces. Now vulnerable to the shadow's flight path, I was taken higher into the air as he ascended, following a quick halt. My body was then launched and airborne, giving in to gravity's harsh pull. Throughout the flipping, a small beam began to find it's way closer to my direction. Stopping just enough to distinguish, the ray blast exploded along my chest plate, sending me spiraling downward like a shooting star.

Crash! Another loud thus ran through the darkened plain, bouncing my body forward twice from the impact. I was frozen in place, not able to move mere inches without experiencing sudden pain build up from within my muscles. Hacking once, a small drop of blood was shot from my oral cavities. _"That really hurt..."_ I groaned to myself, struggling to regain my footing. Nearby, I could hear the sounds of his wings flapping slowly to the ground away from me. Jumping back to my feet, my eyes glared in his direction, close to the peak of absolute anger.

"You still have the courage to stand up?" He mocked, scanning my weak body as I nodded once. With that, he gave a pitiful chuckle. "Don't push your luck! Good things will never come to you! You're only cursed for the worst!" He exclaimed, charging towards me for another blow. With a swift motion, I rapidly spun despite the pain, flicking my tail against his head and knocking him off course to the side. The shadow used his own tail as a Rutter, spinning himself back to face me. "Cursed! Never will you see improvement!"

Finally, my anger had reached it's peak. I couldn't deal with hearing all these lies. "You're wrong!" I immediately snapped, ignoring all circumstances and rocketing back towards him, using my head as a battering ram. With a giant thud, our craniums connected, sending a small shock-wave of sound through the desolate area. We both fought against our own strengths, which were evenly matched, as we dabbled in an intense tug-of-war with our heads. "I was always destined for improvement, no matter what the circumstances were." I strained out, continuing to jerk along his forehead. "You have no right to tell me anything otherwise!"

"What about everything that happened along in the past? Your friends, family, all life's turmoils and troubles that constantly brought you down! What about those!?" Before being given any time to respond, he quickly retreated, causing me to lose balance in my forepaws before redirecting his forehead with my nose and knocking me onto my back. As I attempted to shake the fierce pain off and stand back up to my feet, his weight was soon pushed against my body by his own front paws, restricting me from any movement.

"Y-you're wrong!" I hacked as his paw was crushing into the small wounds formed on my throat. "Wrong about everything!.."

The shadow responded with a menacing chuckle... "Alright, then. Lets see how wrong I am!" His head was lowered close to mine, watching me struggle for freedom under his mass. His whispered breath close to my ear sent shivers up my scales. "How helpless do you feel right now, fury? Are you scared?... Don't worry. It'll get much worse..." Suddenly, a sharp pain rang out from my neck. Unable to tilt my head, my eyes rolled down to examine the situation. All I saw, was red, his jaws clamped rightly around my throat, pressure continuing to intensify. My attempts to shake the leech off were thwarted by my lack of energy required to do so. The more I struggled, the harder he bit down, and the more blood poured out. Oh, the pain.. It was more deafening than the fall I took to get here. The black room began to shine with a bright white colouring. The air grew blurry. My lungs grew stiff and my eyes began to close. He was literally sucking the life from out of me... What was I to do? I couldn't move, nor anything else in that manner, only succumb to what fate rested ahead...

The atmosphere then grew silent, the bright light engulfing my vision...


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_From within my vision, I saw a small orb of light floating far in the distance. What was this light? Why is it so alone in a place like this? In fact, was this place the polar opposite of the once darkened area? Probably, as I felt no pain from the gashes and wounds that were inflicted on my body. Then, what was this place? I was experiencing the same feeling I had before, during my first plummet. Should I be nervous?...___

_ I felt weightless. Not diving for an invisible ground below, but instead hovering in a now pure white area. It seemed to glow lightly from both the orb and from my vision. For this reason, I could barely open my eyes fully, having to keep them squinted until my pupils adjusted. From this, the atmosphere wasn't a false sense of peace. It was real... A comforting feeling of security soon washed over me. This one world didn't seem sly and deceitful. Rather, it was accepting and reassuring, with wide open arms.___

_ However, despite the calming effects, I couldn't remain aroused and distracted by the supposed feelings of tranquility and peace. I could still remember how I had arrived to this other world in the first place. The sharp fangs sinking into my scaly hide as the red liquid of life continued to pour out from the new wound in my flesh. The gasps for air, the struggling that had failed... With this, the new bite mark surged with a quick muscle twitch before resting. I could feel the movement of pain, but not the pain itself... That was probably the only relieving thing about this place.___

_ While I continued to father my thoughts, the small floating ball patiently remained in place, constantly alternating between brightness.___

_ Bright, dim, bright, dim...___

_ My head was tilted automatically as my curiosity peaked over the mind-made bar. I slowly stepped along the air cloud towards the floating ball of light. As I began to inch closer towards the suspicious circular object, I heard a small commotion of voices emitted from that direction. Squinting my already half-closed eyes, I could see a small moving picture inside. It depicted... A small figure of some sort... And the sounds coming from the moving screen portrayed... Pain. No, that wasn't it. It was... Happy. Yes, happy roars and growls emanated from the orb.___

_ What was this light trying to show me?... I moved as close as possible, staring deeply into the light as the picture began to come into focus. I saw a baby nightfury, same scars as me, jumping around in a cheerful manner with... Friends? I picked out another dragon that hopped out, around the same age as the fury. Then two... Three? My eyes blinked. That baby nightfury was the same that had just been defeated by his shadow.___

_ After I came to the realisation, the picture changed, showing him in another happy state. Now, he had grown up ever so slightly, spending time with his parents. Mom, and dad... The two that he cared for deeply before the incident... Another came through, depicting yet another event. As the time frame within the orb continued by days, more and more events were shown. However, none of them were what the shadow had described a second ago. These weren't saddening or depressing, discouraging or regretful visions. They were happy, carefree, cheerful.___

_ Following after those, it began to go into the present day. Friends and family, aiding despite the rough times and hardships. I could see it in my face, the face of pain and agony created from the shadow buried deep inside my mind, but the support and kind works by friends that helped me push through it. They wanted to see me happy, succeeding, not worrying about unnecessary things... They wanted me to be... Me.___

_ It was as if I had experienced a giant revelation as all the pieces flowed together into place. I knew the truth, and it was staring me back in the face. I couldn't allow him to flaunt his lie around. There was good in my life before, and improvement was always possible for me, as it is for anyone else. It was never filled up with only the bad, but that's what he clouded my thinking to presume...___

_ Just then, the orb suddenly flashed in front of my eyes, and straight towards me, absorbing itself within my head. I quickly jerked my head back, startled slightly before noticing was was taking affect. my body was glowing, while energy was being restored back into me. I didn't feel weak, I felt.. Rejuvenated. However, a small pain surged back into my neck at the wound. I closed my eyes, attempting to shake it off. Unfortunately, it began to increase in intensity, until it was just as bad as before. With a quick roar, I slammed my eyes shut. reopening my eyes, I began to see a slight change..._

The white room suddenly had reshaped into the blackened asylum for the final time. Now with the regained boost of strength, I resumed the scenario, the shadow still latched onto my neck. With a violent kick, I threw him off of me, the shock of surprise molded onto his complexion as he stumbled backwards. Standing up with wobbly legs and bite marks bleeding horrifically, I stared towards him with marks shimmering brightly.

"What?! Impossible!" The shadow screamed, backing up without a second plan of attack. "H-how did you break out from that!? How are you still standing?! You should be dead by now! You deserve to die!"

I only shook my head once..._"If this is all within my own mind, then I have to remove him... Not by actions._ I then raised my head high to speak. "No, only you do."

With a small rumble, the ground began to vibrate. "W-what!?" He yelled, inspecting the floor.

I continued as I stepped closer towards him. "You are the only one that deserves to die, not me. I deserve to live far more than you do."

The earth underneath him began to quake and open little by little. "N-no! Stop it!"

"Because, I've realised something... You cant be defeated by fighting you off anymore. That's what you've been attempting to keep me doing until you took over completely..."

By this point, the ground had widened to the length of his paw, the shadow bouncing around from the gaps. With a blink in his eyes, he began to flap his wings to avoid the upcoming holes. As I watched him, I gently batted my eyes twice, and a sudden chain the colour of coal grappled along his leg, dragging him back down onto the floor. He struggled to break free as it forced him down the widening gap.

My paw gently stepped in front of him, watching him beg for mercy. My head lowered down next to his, and spoke in a whisper. "Do you want to know something though? I figured it all out... So, guess what?" I leaned in close enough for him to feel the breath along his earlobe.

"You lose."

With a sudden tug, the entire ground collapsed, sending him plummeting down into the never-ending darkness below, the flooring just around me remaining still. I only stared down the abyss, watching his body drop out of view...

With the sudden feeling of victory, my body fell limp from the loss of blood. I began to topple over my own paws, until I, too, found myself tipping off the end and falling down with the enemy I had just defeated. As my eyes softly shut, voices rang in my head.

_ "I am so proud of you... You did it..."_

"I am so proud..."


	7. Epilogue

With a quick exhale and wide eyes, I sat up from the lushness field of green, now greeted by a powerful source of light. The trickling of water from a nearby pond was barely audible over the intense struggles for air, and the trees surrounding the small oasis leaned to present shade and drown out the noise. The beating of my heart surged blood rapidly throughout my body, attempting to heat up my now clammy interior. My instincts still on high alert, I pounced onto my feet, widely scanning the area for any threats. When the coast appeared to be clear, my head drooped towards the ground, giving in to the extreme pressure now pushed upon it from the loss of energy.

"It was all a dream? That same dream again?"

Softly slumping over to the pond, I began to remember what had taken place. I had come here to clear my thoughts of all the pains and troubles that were upsetting me, and ended up falling asleep under the sunlight. However, the same type of dream appeared to have taken place. Why was this all happening? I hovered my ripply cranium over the water, examining my reflection before taking a few cold licks of water. Staring back at myself mirrored, I asked the same question.

"What does all of this mean? It has to mean something... I always feel so hopeless over all of these things, that's probably why I dream of them constantly. I invision myself winning, but always wake up to the same..." My eyes were then focused on the scar over my eye as I gave a pitiful sigh, then continued to talk to my "other" self. "Is there anything I can do to make it stop?..."

As my eyes glanced behind my reflection, my entire face froze in fear at the realization of the same figure standing behind me, his eyes glowing a bloody red. His fangs were still extended as the same expression of murder was plastered all over his face. As I attempted to slow down my now resumed accelerated breathing, the devilish figure responded with a one word answer:

"No."

I quickly jerked my body around, staring at the empty view from behind me. The wind carried through his demonic laughter as he continued to chant. "No... Nothing...No..."

Small pieces of leaves and other debris blew along the soft breeze, past my muzzle and floppy radars. My head hung low and my eyes were squinted. Standing there in silence, I rethought over everything. All events. Everything that was dreampt and wished for. My victory wouldn't come... Unless... With a moment to myself, it became clear.

At that point, I knew what must of been done... In order for me to see my dream become a reality, i would have to work towards it becoming one. No longer would I be allowed to sit back and let this pass by. It was time for some action to be taken place... I confidently picked my head up, pupils now dilated and body marks glowing with pride, as I sternly answered the whispering wind.

"Wrong answer."


End file.
